


Russian, Russian Girls...

by Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [20]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная версия фика "Envy in Silence" в линии Хэйтем/ОЖП. Здесь Уля по-прежнему работает в "Абстерго", но на момент знакомства с Хэйтемом уже успела узнать о нём всё. И влюбиться. И вот, получите, распишитесь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian, Russian Girls...

Уля вздыхала. Родители, соседи, да и все прочие, наверное, уже с ума посходили. Да и она – в своем ли уме, раз сутками, не переставая, крутит одну и ту же песню?  
А с другой стороны – и не могла иначе. Песня-то как будто про нее – настолько про нее, что, если вдруг перестанет звучать, Уля начнет жаловаться на жизнь сама, а от этого все вокруг сойдут с ума еще быстрее. Так что пусть терпят.

_Как-то раз пошла гулять я с иностранцем –_   
_Он меня до дому провожал._

Иностранец действительно был. Да еще какой! Небось, все те девчонки, что вот так же страдают под эту песню, о таком только мечтать могут. Хотя, нет, даже и мечтать не могут, воображения не хватит. Иностранец-то не простой, а прямиком из прошлого. Рыцарь? Ну, практически да, правда, без сияющих доспехов и без коня, но все равно же... Тамплиер. Хэйтем Кенуэй. Человек, которого она знала только по ставшим доступными совсем недавно старинным записям – н почему-то сразу стала представлять себе, как живого. Кто б мог подумать, что однажды она его так и увидит – живым и всамделишным? И даже...

_Пригласил меня в посольство он на танцы..._

Ну, скорее, наоборот – не он, а она его. Было чрезвычайно забавно учить пришельца из прошлого танцам нынешним, и видеть его смущение... Чрезвычайно отчетливо, потому что современные танцы, кроме всего прочего, еще дают вполне законный повод прижаться к мужчине вплотную.  
А он смущался – она слышала, как стучит его сердце...

_А потом под окном, стоя на коленях, он шептал..._

Ну, если ночную серенаду можно петь шепотом, то... Уля едва могла опомниться от восторга, хотя песня звучала не на том английском, к которому она привыкла, и понять удавалось не все. Но и того, что понимала, с лихвой хватало на то, чтоб сойти с ума и в нарушение всех законов жанра спрыгнуть к нему прямо с балкона.  
Не успела. Просто потому, что он залез сам. И как можно обвинить, если от такого поступка ноги подкашиваются? И мысли отключаются, и перед глазами – сплошные картинки из исторических фильмов и романов, и рядом с ним, красавцем-тамплиером из прошлого, Уле казалось, что сама она вписывается в эти картинки просто отлично.  
А потом...

_Он уехал в Копенгаген, я осталась –_   
_Вот как с иностранцами гулять._

Да, так и было – он уехал. Быстро освоился в новом времени и в работе тех, кто изучал его самого. Может, сейчас он и в Копенгагене или еще где. Наверняка разыскал что-то потрясающее. Или кого-то... Нет, об этом не думать!  
Уля решительно выключила магнитофон. Вот только выгнать из памяти образ Хэйтема никак не получалось.  
Ничего. Дождется. Непременно дождется. Понадобится – будет ждать год, хотя самой трудно поверить, что она столько выдержит.  
И все же... Уля невольно фыркнула. Наверное, хорошо, что жизнь все-таки непохожа на песню! Ну, по крайней мере, на эту...  
Почему-то хотелось верить – продолжение ее собственной истории будет оптимистичнее.


End file.
